


A Game of Thrones Love Will Find A Way - Part 1

by Mileena



Series: Game of Thrones - Love Will Find A Way [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic with Jon's mother as part of Ned's life. This is a prequel/rewrite of the Game of Thrones</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Thrones Love Will Find A Way - Part 1

Heather Vadaris was the youngest of her house. The youngest of five children, her brothers had finally given their approval to Ned Stark for her to one day marry. They had always protected their little sister, but when their friend had taken an interest, none of the boys thought that could go wrong. Ned was gentle and kind to Heather. He never mistreated her or would allow others to. They were rarely seperated and soon, young love blossomed into strong, true and unabashed loyalty and love. The two families were already familliar and entwined with the friendship of all the children of the houses. The Starks; Brandon, Ned, Lyanna and Benjen were friends with the four Vadaris boys: Jarren, Kalen, Nikolas and Grendyl and their sister Heather. It was not uncommon to find them as youngsters hunting, practicing swordplay or the like, the girls often trailing behind, most unladylike Heather's mother had often noted, but her father said it was to be expected, both girls growing up in a house full of boys. It came as no suprise to any of them that love had blossomed somewhere in the midst of them. Now as young adults, it wasn't uncommon to find Heather and Ned wandering away for long walks through the Godswood that ended long after dark, or Ned would walk her home and stay half the night, sitting under the stars with the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with.  


Things were easy and comfortable then. Eddard Stark, known as Ned, was the second oldest. All of the responsabilities of being a future Lord of Winterfell laid on the shoulders of his elder brother Brandon. Ned was always sensable and proper and honourable, though he had plenty of time for his one weakness: Heather. One night as they finished making love by the river, Ned held Heather tightly and after a comfortable silence he said "I will marry you one day, Heather."  


She chuckled, her cheeks rosey, her dark eyes twinkling. "Are you going to make an honest woman out of me, Lord Stark?" she asked.  


"Aye, an honest woman.." Ned said, his hand absently stroking her long dark hair. "You're the only woman I'll ever love" he told her. "Brandon's marriage will unite the houses with allies in the south. I will not marry for alliances, I'll marry for love." he told her. She nestled close to him and nearly whispered "I hoped you would decide that. I couldnt bear to think of you with another woman" she confessed.  


"Nor will you ever have to, my love" he assured her and pulled her against him for a deep kiss. But there was a storm brewing. Plans were being planned, plots being plotted. The first victom of what was to unfold: Layanna was taken by Rhaegar Targaryen and held captive. Brandon and their father went to KingsLanding immediately to appeal to Rhaegar's father, Aerys Targaryen, also called the Mad King of the Seven Kingdoms.  


Ravens came and left both the Stark's castle and that of the Vadaris house. Ned's trusted friend Robert Baratheon was planning his rebellion. It didn't take long before Brandon was taken captive by the mad king. Lord Stark was summoned to the great hall by Aerys, to have the chance to plead his son's case for freedom. Living up to his reputation, there was no mercy in Aerys Targaryen's court that day. Lord Stark was captured and burned alive. Brandon met his demise shortly after he watched his father burned inside his own armour. As news of the destruction and murder made it's way north on the wings of Ravens, Ned soon found himself sitting alone in the Godswood, praying to the elder Gods and wondering how on earth he was to tell his lady that he was going to war with Robert. The Targaeyens had taken too much Stark blood and he would avenge his family. That part, he knew Heather would understand. What he couldn't find the words for was something much more troubling in his mind.  


The days had been darker in the North with the news. Missing her love, Heather knew he had been troubled as of late. When she asked Benjen where his brother was, he pointed her toward the sacred wood and she knew which tree to find him at. Walking along the side of the dark watered pool next to the ever red leafed tree, she saw Ned sitting at the base of the ancient oak. Coming quietly upon him, she knelt next to Ned. A silence fell between them and she knew when he was ready, he would speak. Her soft hand reached out to stroke his.  


"I know, Ned. I know you have to go south." she said, softly as his blue eyes looked up at her. She saw pain in his eyes that hadn't left since the ravens came in bearing the awful news. He sighed and took a deep breath. A rough hand moving up to cover her hand on his other. He studied her face, pale and framed in long dark brown flowing locks. Her big, dark eyes looking over him with some worry.  


"Heather.. my love, my heart. I... I do have to ride south. It is my duty." he started with the easier news. The news she had known was coming. "There is still hope that my sister is alive and held prisoner. I would see her returned and the Targaryen's dethroned and burned alive." he said sternly. She nodded in understanding.  
"Of course, my Lord. And you will. You will return to me and bring peace with you" she said with a smile, her voice assuring and hopeful. Ned's face darkened and she furrowed her brow questioningly. "What is it, Ned? What are you not telling me?"  


"I.. must honour other things as well. Brandon was to wed Catelyn Tully. We need the allies to the south. And .. " he couldn't bring himself to even say the words. Heather sat in silence, he felt her hand tremble in his. Or was that his own? It was her turn to take a deep breath. "Benjen..?" she asked with a shaking voice.  
"Lord Tully made his decision. My mother couldn't sway him, nor could I. He would have his daughter be the Lady of Winterfell upon my return to the North." he said, solemnly. Her face was a mask, and she feared it would betray her is she spoke. Pursing her lips, keeping her gaze down at their tangle of hands. Swallowing a few times, she found her words as she knew she must, it was her turn to speak.  


"Well, then marry her you must. It would never do for the Lord of Winterfell to be a man without honour" she said softly. Ned grabbed her hand in his, his other hand moving to her jaw, bringing her face up to look in his eyes. He held her there, and could see the anguish in her gaze that mirrored his own.  
"I love you, Heather. I. Love. You. I don't know how I will get through this, and I don't want to let you go" he said, afraid of hurting her with his every muscle tightening, aching to never let her go. "I will never.. I could never love her. I will love you as long as there is breath in my body, you will always be my Lady" he swore.  


"Ned.." she whispered. "You are my Lord, and will always be my love. But you will need this alliance.." she said softly. Her heart ached much more than her wrist under his grasp. Ned brought their faces closer together. His lips searched for hers feverishly. His rough skin clasped tightly to her soft jaw, trailing it to her shoulders as he brought her in close, letting go of her wrist so his other arm could join, catching her in a tight embrace. Her soft lips eagerly returned his kisses, both of their eyes filled with tears. As they fought for breath, she whispered, her voice barely audible except for being so close to him already "for now, you are still mine.."  


"Aye, I will always be.." he swore, as her hand went to his chest, feeling his heart beating wildly. She let out a sob, and quickly his lips were on hers again. Fumbling for clasps and strings and ties, they undressed each other, their clothes strewn around the grass and leaves, Ned laying her down and brushing a lock of long brown hair from her face, lowering his lips to hers again as he made love to her. Slow and easy compared to the wild gnashing at one another as they started, Ned slid into his love for what must be the last time. Their bodies moving as one, their hearts and pulse racing together. His kisses engulfed her, her soft hands ran over his bare back, down his sides, up his chest. It was like they were together for the first time, enjoying each other, never wanting the moment to end. The warm breeze blowing over their bare skin, scattering the red leaves around them.  


After laying in Ned's arms for what must have been hours, but seemed like mere seconds to Heather, the two got dressed and she felt her heart breaking over again as ned told her "We ride south in the morning, Heather" Her lip trembled, and her eyes watered but she refused to let the tears fall.  


"If you'd like, I will see you off, my Lord" she said quietly. He held her face in his hands and he studied her face, as though trying to imprint it forever in his memory.  


"I couldn't bear it if you were not there.." he whispered, kissing her again.  


"I will be there then, my Lord-"  


"You do not need to address me as your Lord" he said, his voice giving away a soft note of sorrow.  


"I can not call you my love, can I?" she said with a sad smile.  


After a moment of consideration, Ned whispered to her "You can always call me that, for you will always be my heart" and he kissed her again and turned, leaving her at the old tree, not letting her see the tears that refused to be kept in check. Heather sank to her knees as he left her there. Her own tears hot on her cheeks, falling freely now.


End file.
